Kefali
The Kefali are an ancient and powerful race of animal-like beings whose empire once encompassed numerous worlds. When their Gods revealed The Veil Between Worlds to the kefali, they boldly strode forth to realms unknown. They began conquering in the name of the Ma'at in an effort to establish Order throughout the universe. Centuries of war resulted in a mighty empire that was without equal, and they counted themselves Masters of the Multiverse. But then disaster struck when they invaded the homeworld of the Elves and were handed their first defeat. Then (near two thousand years ago) the Veil began to mysteriously harden and the kefali were forced to give up their claimed worlds or be trapped forever. Despite their mastery of The Veil, nothing they tried could stop its closing and the heart of their civilisation was torn out by this catastrophe. Over the years the idea of traveling to other worlds has become nothing more than a fairy tale to most kefali. But not all have forgotten. Once the name K''efali'' was feared across the universe. Now that The Shearing has shattered The Veil, it shall be again! Creation Myth In the beginning there was only Atum until He formed the Egg of Creation. Atum stuck the Egg and it hatched, spewing Chaos and giving birth the Multiverse. From the primordial soup of Chaos the first Gods emerged. A huge group of the Gods joined together, calling themselved the Ma'at in the effort to create Order from the Chaos. None of the Ma'at could decide who would be the leader of this new Order, until a group of four male-female pairs of Ma'at joined together into the Ogdoad and created the God Amun-Ra to be their leader. With Amun-Ra at their head, the Ma'at strode forth into the swirling sea of new creation and discovered a world full of mortal creatures. Seeing the world as a good place to start their new Order the Ma'at took on the forms of their chosen animals and began shaping them into their own. The Gods eventually took on personalizes of the creatures they took the forms of. (It should be noted that there is a theological debate amongst the Kefali wether the Gods took on the animal's traits or the animals took the God’s traits.) The Ma'at were always in male-female pairs and there were so many Ma'at that some creatures had several Gods representing them. Time passed and Atum watched as the various creatures evolved and one grew to dominate the others. This superior life form was then chosen as the basis for The Ideal Template. Seeing the superiority of the new shape, the Ma'at changed their forms and those of their mortal followers to more closely resemble The Template. Some Gods kept more aspects of their animals while others kept very little. But not all the Gods agreed on how their people should be handled. Some wanted a definite structure and more Order to things. While others believed they should be able to do whatever they pleased. The Ma'at quarreled and eventually led to war. When the War in Heaven broke out, some Ma’at took the opportunity to abandoned Order and follow Chaos. They became known as the Isfet and their leader was the Great Serpent God Apep. But not all the Ma'at wanted to fight. Some chose to flee while others joined different groups of Gods to seek refuge in their Realms including Ganesh, Narasimba, and Cerberus. The war finally ended and found the Ma'at victorious. Those of the Isfet were cast into the Abyss to remain for eternity. The world of the Ma’at became known as Nibiru and grew to house many powerful kingdoms. The mortal followers of the Ma'at on this world were called the Kefali. However, the ancient remains of the mysterious O'Saur civilization challenges the common belief that the kefali were the first to be given the Template. 7 Cities of Gold were constructed to honor the gods and these mighty cities became the foundations of kefali culture and the seats of the Great Houses that controlled them. Great Houses *Avian *Cynocephali *Feloran *Gurkan *Hathi *Kaakuush *Primat Lesser Houses: *Apasam *Araknacon *Boregar *Da-Hasáni *Dukar *Faun *Fibio *Geri *Gnoll *Goola *Hisaan *Insectid *Jamal *Karkaddan *Kiboko *Krokodil *Kukang *Landak *Mungisa *Naga *Nástánii *Reptil *Roos *Rosomáxa *Seganku *Taavo *Tiraan *Tortuga *Tuli *Urith *Vermin this is not a complete list Augmented Kefali After the Shearing, the kefali were exposed to the alien human technology. Some Houses quickly saw the advantage of such devices and began experimenting on upgrading themselves with magically supplemented servo-limbs and advanced weaponry. These 'augmented kefali' are still rare but their numbers are rapidly growing. Ilamadin - golden armor History BELOW NEEDS WORK Then the God NAME discovered a way to travel across the Veil. It was decided by some of the Ma’at that the best way to keep Order in the universe was to conquer it all. Some of the Isfet joined them in secret. So an army was assembled and began exploring and conquering other worlds. After many years they entered the world of the Elves. A brutal war was fought and eventually the Kefali were defeated. The Ma’at were forced to retreat from the power of the Elves and their Olympian Gods. The Ma’at decided that war was not the only way to conquer a world. And so they began a new campaign, one of conversion. The next world they arrived in was Earth. And they began to slowly influence the human population into following their ways. Many different groups of Kefali began cults all across Earth. They had total control of the world for centuries until the Elves discovered how to traverse the Veil also and soon they arrived on Earth as well and a new battle was fought, one of religion. Then others began arriving and soon many religions were warring for control of Earth. But then the Veil began to harden and the gods and their followers all retreated before they were trapped. Their bites can cause WereDisease. Turning non-Kefali into Werewolf, werecat, werebear, etc. Category:Races